The Protege and the Protector
by GallowGlass45
Summary: Twilight Sparke is Celestia's student. That warrants a full division of guards to be present in Ponyville around the clock. So why isn't there? That's becasue of one Earth Pony. He's Celestia's finest Infiltrator, and he's being assighned for babysitting duties. Or may it become something more than that? Friends? Lovers? Or just a case of Bodygaurd and Client?
1. Inclement Weather

Hello. Welcome to this story. This is not my first story by any means. Visit my profile, read it, and read my other stories. This is specically for this story.

I'd like to open with something about this story and others in this Genre. I have browsed heavily through, and what I have found is not pleasent. Some stories, such as Scented Venom, On A Cross and Arrow, and many others are well written, enjoyable to read, and unique.

Most, however, are rehashes of the same thing. A black and red pegasus who is the leader of a special mercenary group and can use magic, and his teamates. Or a black and red unicorn who is a mercanary or assassin who may be able to use shadow magic like Sombra's.

Or a story with bad grammer, of any kind.

Or a human in equestria story, which is the echelon of lack of creativity.

Now, some stories are good. Some are fun to read, well written, and have a good plotline. Others have generic writing, bland dialogue, or unremarkable charachters. I'm sorry if you are the author of one of these. Yes, they are a good try. ANd you should be proud of yourself.

That however, is simply my opinion. And to some, that could mean everything, and to others, it could mean nothing.

Let's simply begin.

O

A midnight train moved smoothly along its tracks. Luna's Night air was clean, chilly, and calm. Wind blew gently, shifting the grasses as it passed. On the train, dozens of ponies of every race slept. In a few private cabins, couples cuddled against one another against the cold atmosphere of the train. In the public seating, a few ponies talked or read silently as they awaited their destination.

In one private cabin, however, a Pegasus was wide awake. A lonely manilla folder sat, corners of paper hanging slightly out. The pacing orange pegasus looked over, and with a wing, neatened the folder. He continued to pacing, his thoughts, however, at a gallop.

_This job should be easy. What's one little girl gonna do against me? I have ten years of expierience under my wings, and she has her studies. _

He groaned softly. He knew it wasn't that simple. He flipped open the fold with a wing, and the target's page was the first one to see. A picture of a lavender unicorn sat on the page, smiling in a friendly manner.

_Name: Twilight Sparkle_

_Notable Relatives: Shining Armor, Captian of the Royal Gaurd_

_Sex: F_

_Race: Unicorn_

_Notes: Highly adept in magic, highly intelligent. She is untrained in any form of combat, inlcluding offensive spells, and should make an easy target._

_Avoid target while in proximity to Applejack or Rainbow Dash, as these two are physically adept and would make nuetralizing the target substaintially harder._

_Objective: Nuetralize target in a manner that does not implicate your involvemet. Target should be killed as a last resort only. Target should be unable to function in normal society. Advisable routes of action are mental/emotional damage, suffocation(As for brain damage), or any other means._

_It is imperative that you do not fail._

Rain Flash looked a the picture. She had a pretty face. And it would be easy enough to get close. She spent most of her time in a library. The only other being present would be a baby dragon, no challenge to an Agent of his caliber.

Emotional/Mental damage. A toughy. Then he smiled. Chances were, all that time spent studying left any colt with the cold shoulder. So that meant a virgin. Flash smiled. maybe this contract wouldn't be so bad after all.

He sat down. And with such a pretty face, there had to be suitors. If he could trick them into helping him, it would only be seen as a crime of passion, leaving them to take the fall.

He crossed his forelegs, and drifted to sleep.

O

The dark orange pegasus woke up as the train stopped. "Destination: Ponyville!" The conductor yelled, his voice echoing. Flash smiled, and grabbed his folder. He set it into his pack and hopped off the train.

He turned back to the Conductor. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Have a good day, sir." The Unicorn nodded back. Flash trotted along, smiling, pretending to take in the sight. At a glance, he was a tourist on vacation. In reality, he was an agent. Dangerous, cunning, and sly. With his perky coloring, he was an approachable figure. With his white, oiled back mane, and a good chin line, he was a handsome figure.

He smiled to everyone who would look, and they smiled back. He came into the town square, and lookd around. Several buildings, none caught his eye. He already knew where Twilight Sparkle lived, it was just that if a stranger waltzed in, no matter how friendly, it would arouse suspicion to anypony if an important resident were attacked.

He knew he had to make it seem like he didn't know anything about this place. "Watch out there, pardner!" He heard a cart behind him, and skillfully moved out of its path. An orange Earth Pone mare wearing a worn-out stetson passed him by. "Sorry 'bout that." Two large, powerful-looking Earth Ponies hauled a large cart full of apples and other apple-based items past him.

The one on the left rig called out to him. "'Scuse us." The dark gray-blue Earth pony said to him. The other one, a large red Earth pony nodded an apology. The blue was a bit shorter than the red, but both were bigger than Flash was.

The blonde mare trotted in fornt of them, and called out again. "Applebloom! Take a break!" A yellow and red-maned filly waved and stepped aside from a small stand, flanked by barrels and baskets of apples.

The orange mare stepped around to the back and stood. A few ponies began to line up to buy, and he could hear the chatter. It was all friendly, all familiar. He stepped into line, and waited patienyl until his turn was up. The stallions were unloading the wagon off to the side.

"How can ah help yah?" The mare smiled widely at him. He smiled back with a false warmth.

"I need to find Twilight Sparkle."

The mare's smiled faded some. "And why would that be?" She said in a semi-accusing tone.

"I'm a courier for Her Majesty, Princess Celestia."

"Ain't Twi s'post to git her mail magically or soemthin'?"

Intelligent. A rare trait to find. He leaned in a little closer. She did the same. "Very, ah...sensetive," He lied through his teeth, "documents. Cloak-and-dagger, hush-hush. You know the routine."

She smiled apologetically. Relaxing her shoulders, said: "Right, Right. I ain't never gonna get all the secrecy. Ain't as if some assassin's after her or nothin'. She shrugged, jokingly.

_You're closer than you think. _"Of course not. Equestria is one of the most powerful nations. No one would stand a chance."

She chuckled. She turned to her right, saw the Stallions had finished unpacking. She blushed, realizing she had gotten swept up with the handsome stallion. "Uh, Bid Mac, you head back up. Boulder," the blue-gray one came to attention. "Keep 'ere, help me. Gonna be a busy, busy day." He trotted over and awaited orders.

"You just head right over to 'at tree." She pointed with a hoof. "You'll find 'er right quick."

"Thank you madam." He said, and she smiled and blushed minorly. He trotted off, making his way to a bench facing the tree. He felt a pair of scrutiniing eyes on him. He pretended that something called to him, and looked back towards the stall.

Nothing. Whoever was looking at him had stopped. Probably just the mare.

O

A day later, he found his accomplices. The first stallion was apparently a long-time suitor. Getting his support was a simple matter. He only needed to say please.

The second was a bit trickier. After watching him exit the library dissapointed, Flash trotted up to him.

"What's wrong, friend?" He said to the younger colt.

"Well...nuthin'."

"No, it's alright. Is it a mare?" He said with a knowing tone. The colt nodded. "Is it Twilight?" Another nod. "Ah. See, I know a thing or two about mares. And mares like her, they love it when a guy is aggressive, you know? Scoop her into your hooves, the whole 'no means yes' thing?"

"I think I get it." He smiled, looking hopeful.

"Alright, see here. I've been talking to her, and she syas that she's actually really into you, but doesn't know how to say it. I've called in a favor, and me and a buddy are gonna hook you two up. Tonight."

"Really? Wow...thanks! I...I barely know you and you've done so much for us! Thank you! I'l be ready tonight, just you wait!" At that, he ran off, excited for his big night.

Flash smiled. Manipulation was far too easy with the correct motives. Greed, lust, or fear were prime examples. If someone wanted money, they could name their price. Lust? Pick a mare, and mare. Maybe two. Fear? Now that was Flash's specialty. Behind the hair and the looks, a few words in a deathly tone were his trump card.

This job was going to be his easiest one.


	2. Ash and Amethyst

I have truly nothing to say in this moment of time.

O

In the Apples' farm, a young mare awoke inexplicably. She groaned, needing her rest for tomorrow's work. She turned on her side, and closed her eyes. Several minutes passed, and slumber eluded her. She opened her eyes again, sitting up and rubbing them. As she sat, she noticed, through her window, that the barn's lamp was lit.

She smiled, thinking of her new farm hand, Brave Boulder. He was strong, reliable, and always up for an extra hour of work. And he wasn't half-bad to look at. She slipped out of her room, careful to shut the door queitly. She passed through the house and out the backdoor, made a beeline for the barn.

As she entered, she noticed Boulder getting ready for something. He looked busy, and failed to notice her arrival. "Boulder?" He tensed and looked at her, then realized it was only Applejack. He smiled at her. "Watcha doin' up so late?"

"Could ask the same of you, ma'am." He replied politely, having manners first.

"Woke up and ain't able to get a wink o' sleep. You?"

"Same." He went back to his preparations. "Alot to think about."

"Like?"

"Just...a few personal matters. I was gonna go for a run, try and think."

"Mind if I join yah?"

He gave a look of disdain. "I would, actually. Just something I've always done alone, ma'am."

She looked a little hurt, but held a stiff upper lip. "Naw, I understand. Gotta keep up the whole, mysterious, strong stallion thing, right?"

Boulder gave a snort in amusement. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"I'm just horsing around wich 'ya." She made a fake yawn, as if to maks her dissapointment. "So, what are you thinkin' 'bout, anyway? I've never had a chance to get to know 'ya..."

He nodded. "Just the future. See, I took this job to build up some bits on top of being a gaurd while on leave. I figure once I have enough, I'll try and settle down somewhere. Get a nice mare, some foals." He smiled as he thought of it.

"Any prospects?" She asked with a sly smile.

"No ma'am none yet."

"I oughta introduce you to my pal Rarity sometime. She'd take a likin' right quick to a stallion like yerself."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled. He stood up, began to walk past Applejack. "G'night, ma'am."

"You too." She said softly as he began to trot. He picked up the pace soon, and Applejack smiled. Thought for a moment if he would think of her. What it'd be like with him. Then dismissed it and wen tback to her warm, soft bed.

O

Rain Flash and the two colts he had lied to, each one thinking the other was the helping hand, snuck towards the tree that Twilight Sparkle called home. Flash was an expert in stealth, and the quiet night was filled with sleeping ponies, rather than watchful sentries.

It was a simple matter. He lowered himself to the locked door. He swiflty picked the lock, making seem as if he had the key. He slid the door open smoothly, it creaked only slightly. He entered the room, standing proud in his achievement. The other two followed in slowly, fearful now that the plan was on a roll.

Flash nodded his head in the direction of the stairs. The slowly made their way towards them, taking each step as if they were the first Ponies to land on Mars. Flash was taking it as a job well planned. Using two civilians as cannon fodder? Genius!

The two colts were having doubts all of the sudden. Maybe sneaking in wasn't such a good idea. But then if they didn't show, Twilight would know that they were yellow-bellied colts, not the strong stallions she wants. So they steeled their resolve and made their way after Flash.

O

The gray-blue Earth pony rced towards town, full gallop. He knew he didn't have much time to stop what was going to happen. He knew he didn't like the sight of that new Pegasus. And if Brave Boulder was right, then he was up to no good.

He reached into town square, trained hooves making no noise on the dirt. He skidded and dove into a bush. His gray eyes peered out to the library.

His mind raced with the facts, then strategies. Door's open. They're already inside. All lights off. Twilight Sparkle is asleep. Dead of night. No chance they're here to return a late book. Balcony. Ascend and use the advantage of height and suprise to overpower the group inside.

He charged the building, using his strength and speed to climb the knots in the bark. He grabbed the rail of the balcony in a jump, and using the backwards momentum to launch himself over the rail.

He landed on the balcony with a grunt and a thud. He moved to the balcony window-doors, and pulled them open. They were left unlocked. He wanted to scold her on the security risk they posed, but now definetly wasn't the time.

He made his way to the stairs, and with trained eyes, spotted teh three figures moving. Two of them Unicorns, one Pegasus. He narrowed his pupils, taking in the information.

The two Unicorns were local colts. Probably just roped into this. THe Pegasus was the same one he saw earlier. Rain Flash was his name. The Unicorns were Regal Masquerade and Shock Star. Non-lethal tactics only on the civilians. Rain Flash was most likely trained and deadly. Should endeavor to capture this one. Scare off the other two.

O

The invaders slowly walked, painfully wary of every creaking floorboard. Flash was making much less nouise than the other two, but the nerve-racking time spent solely on stealth was worth keeping his employer's a secret.

"I'll give you one last chance to leave." The voice, low and lethal, seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere. As if the shadows themselves were whispering to them.

THey all froze. It defiently wasn't the dragonling, nor was it the mare. That meant someone knew. And the colts began to suspect that this _wasn't_ planned out.

"The mare's gone. Just us, here at home, all alone." A lock clikced into place. They spun, the Unicorn shone a light on the door, but there was nothing. Not a speck of dust disturbed.

"Too late for that." They all back to the corners, trying to cover their backs. "You had you chance, you wasted it. I wish there was another way out for you." The colts began shaking, whimpering for mercy to Celestia, to Discord, to anyone. "But now...the only way out is in a body bag."

At that, Boulder dropped down onto Shock Star, and before he could strangle him into sleep, a pale purple light lit up the room dimly, exposing Boulder and the intruders.

"Hello?" A young, female voice called. "Is anyone there?" She screamed then becasue she must've seen me choking the Unicorn, but he was already done. Brave Boulder dropped his unconscious body down, and before he could ready himself, Rain Flash tackled Boulder with the speed Pegasai are renowned for.

They slammed into the wall, knocking down a few books and pictures. One hit Boulder in the head, and he grunted in annoyance. He repelled Flash's grapple, pushing him away. The Earth Pony's natural strength sent the Pegasus tumbling. He anded on his hooves, but Boulder was already on him.

Flash threw several punches. He had speed on his side, but for every punch that he threw, Boulder not only dodged but returned it, with twice the force. The Pegasus tried for a sweep kick, but Boulder hopped over it. He reared back on landing, ready to pound Flahs's head to the floor.

He jumped at the last moment, landing uneasily. The gray-blue obviously was a much better fighter. He was fluid in form, but his punches were solid and heavy. He had the grace of a Pegasus and the strength of an Earth pony. Boulder charged, and Flash had enough time to get him into a grapple.

They locked hooves, Brave Boulder outsizing Rain Flash. Flash struggled against the younger and larger stallion, while Boulder held n place, stiff and hard. Flash saw that is was useless. he looked into the gray eyes of his enemy, and saw a cruel smile.

He slammed his head repeatedly into that of the orange Pegasus. He backed off, seeing stars. He held a hoof to his sore head, and shook himself to his senses. Before he could even think to respond, Boulder's two hooves slammed into his face. He was sent flying without his wings' help, slammed into a bookcase. The saddebag he was carrying fell to the floor, its contents spilling.

Boulder, without turnign his head, locked his left eye on the final one. He was backing sideways slowly, hoping to avoid notice. As he saw he was foiled, froze up in fear. Boulder flicked his head towards the door. The pony scrambled towards, quickly sliding the boltlock.

He sighed, and walked to the saddlebag. He grabbed the manilla folder in his teeth. He turned towards the purple mare on the top of the stairs, amazed at what she had seen, she stood speechless. He locked eyes with her, ash meeting amethyst.

For that moment, they knew only each other. Twilight saw the years in his eyes, betraying his youth. He looked like he was old enough to be her father in the eyes. Bud his body, his physique was astounding. He couldn't have been too much older than herself.

He stood strong, she stood weak, a hoof raised in anxiety. He broke their connection first. He walked out without a word. Leaving the two unconscious forms sprawled, a slew of books on the floor, and an unsettled Unicorn.

O

The news spread like wildfire. An innocent librarian's home broken into, two bodies found, one fugitive on the run. A bag containing a ball gag, rope, and a rag and chloroform. And according to the near-victim, a vigilante who never gave a name.

Twilight knew that the media would run the story to the stars, but she did know one thing. If she ever met the stallion again, she'd have to thank him. Detectives from the gaurd stated that the items found in the bag would only pertain to one outcome:

Rape.

The ball gag for muffling, the chloroform for knocking her out, and the rope to bind her as they violated her. She shuddered everytime she thought about it. How it may feel, that wrong and unwanted touch.

The day after the day of the invasion Twilight vanished. Not due to any malevolent ponies, no, but to her parent's house. She simply didn't know how to handle the thought that not one, but three ponies would think of doing something so horrifying to her. And her parents were always there for her.

"Honey, it's alright. Nothing would have happened to you." Velvet Sparkle shushed, a hoof on her daughter's shoulder. "Everything is OK."

"No it's not! If it weren't for...whoever in Equestria that was, I'd be..." She trailed off, scared of saying the word in fear of her mind forcing the scenario in her head.

Her father spoke now. "Yes, but he was there, and it didn't happen. And chances are, your brother will have more gaurds stationed in Ponyville for a long time." Before he could continue, a hurried and worried knock on the door cut him off. "Speak of Discord and he shall appear..."

He opened the door for his son, who ran into the living room, raving questions on her well being. But before she could squeak, he held her in the strongest embrace she'd ever been in. Almost so much that it hurt.

"I...I can't...breathe..." She wheezed, and Shining loosened his grip. She smiled. "I'm fine, really." She lied. "I'm just..."

"A little shaken." Night Light finished for her. "That's all. How are you, son?"

"I'm great. I recently got promoted. I'm...I'm the Captain of the Royal Gaurd now." He said, cautiosuly as to not steal the show, but just to let it out.

"That's great!" Twilight said. She'd do anything to change the subject of her near-assault. "So...what's it like?"

"A lot of responsibility mixed with alot of headaches. I miss being a grunt." He said sadly, jokingly. All the family laughed, forced. "But that's partly why I'm here. Celestia needed you to have this."

He drew a scroll from his saddlebag. It bore the Royal Seal. Twilight smiled. It was going to be good to hear from Celestia about all of this. She unfulred the paper and read in her mind.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I have hoped for days for your well-being. I can only hope your brother has found you somewhere safe and warm. I have heard of what happened to you. I need you to come to the palace as soon as you can._

_What must be discussed is of grace importance._

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia._

Twilight's smile faded. It was totally unlike her to be so formal. She was a smart pony though. If she was being formal like this, then it was serious. She could only imagine what Celestia would do. Maybe she would force her to stay at the palace! Away from all of her friends...

"What's it about?" Shining armor asked, knowing his sister's feeling of dread. He was captain of the gaurd. He was taught to think deeper than the sruface, about the hidden message and the domino effect. What tit meant and didn't. What could happen.

"I have to see Celestia. Right away." Shinign nodded and they turned to the door.

"I have a carriage waiting outside." He said confidentlly, leading the way.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Velvet said with a stern voice and peeved look. Her children shrunk, exaclty like they did when they were children. She smiled at this and to let them know all was forgiven. She raised a leg in an embrace, and her children smiled and met it.

Their father placed his own body with them. Twilight almost teared up. They never got to spend much time together, and even when they did, they knew they wouldn't see each other very soon after that. It was good to have a loving family.

O

A they approached the massive door to the Royal Court, two guards stepped in their path. "Her Majesty only requested _her_ prescence, Captain." They didn't want to shun their commander, but they had their orders.

"I see. Twilight? Good luck in there." Twilight shrunk, scared of being able to back and share in her borhter's confidence. She didn't want to have to face this alone, a scared filly in a big world.

"Twiley?" He said, catching her eye. He raised his head. "Chin up." Twilight smiled. It was from a long time ago, when Twilight failed to learn a spell quickly. She wanted to never face the sun again, let alone the mare who raised it. But her brother gave her the courage.

And he was doing it again now. She thanked him, leaning up against the white stallion. She passed the gaurds, and with a final glance at her brother, made her way down the courtroom.

The hall, each day, was filled with the hundreds of scribes, gaurds, reporters, or simple fans of the Royal sisters. Their clamor was loud, only interuppted by the formal porceedings. It was always warm, made you feel like you could dissapear.

Today...it was a hollow shell of that hall. There was not a soul in sight, all down the massive hall. Without the heat from the ponies, the room was cold, unforgiving. Each step she took echoed almost endlessly. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to run, hide, something. Just not this.

She stopped at the foot of the throne. Luna and the sovereign of Equestria stopped their private discussion. Celestia raised herself from her seat, and with a few graceful steps, closed the distance between her and her student.

"Twilight..." SHe began. But stopped. She lifted the shin of her lavender unicorn, and pulled her close, comforting the scared young mare. "I was so worried."

"Prin-"

"I just wouldn't know what to do...if..." She stopped. Celestia couldn't say the word.

"I know. Me neither."

"This matter has been...deeply troubling." She put her student back on the floor and began to pace. Her expression hardened into that of a tactician. "I had hoped that Caballic pressure would deter any threat to Equestria. Or that our goodwill would keep all in our debt. That we were too influetntial to be challenged. But to sneak right under our noses!

"That is why I must do what needs to be done." Twilight's throat tightened, her stomach heaved. "I'm assigning to you a...protector."

"That's it? You're not going to keep me from my friends?"

She looked shocked. "Of course not, silly! Never."

"So...who is my protector?" Twilight questioned. If she was going to get a single bodyguard, over a whole platoon of gaurds, who was possibly good enough?

The sun mare smiled. "From my reports, you two have already met." Twilight stumbled slightly, shocked. When? Who? How? "Lietenant? Come forth."

From the shadows, totally unnoticed, a stallion appeared. As Twilght realized who ti was, her jaw dropped.

The sheer size of him, his radiating confidence, self-control, and lethality, those determined yet wise gray eyes. The world-weary looking gray-blue coat. His features, strong and handsome in a certain way. He stepped towards them both, each movement in perfect control.

It was the same stallion who saved her virtue.

It was her hero.

"This is-" Twilight began, but was cut off.

"The same stallion who you saw in your home, yes." Twilight didn't know how to respond. "I kow this because I'm the one who sent him to keep an eye over you. And now, he'll be at your side full-time. Wherever you go, he goes. Your battles are his battles."

"Yes ma'am." He said bluntly, his gray eyes narrowing. He looked solemn, as if tying this task to his very soul. He looked at Twilight, extended his hoof. She took it, and he gave a quick shake to it.

"Twilight, allow me to introduce you to First Lieutenant Gallowglass. He' s my right hoof stallion. Anything I need, he gets done. And what I need right now, is for you to be safe."

"Th-...t-thank you, Princess. I'll...I'll..."

"It's alright. I know it's hard. But he'll do everything in his power to make this easier. Correct?"

"Of course." Gallowglass stated firmly, standing at pefect attention.

"Now, return to Ponyville. If anyone asks, he's your cousin. Understood?" Twilight nodded, and was returned by a warm smile. "Perfect."

As the pair headed for the exit, Twilight remembered something she needed to do.

"Hey, um...Gallowglass?" He turned to her, awaitng an order. "It's just that...well...when you left, I never..."

"Never what?"

"I never got to tell you..." She paused. How can you possibly word the gratitude you feel for someone who saves you from rape? From having your world ripped from you? And does it at a huge risk to himself? There wasn't a book on that.

So she went the simple route. She simply hopped up and embrace his neck tightly, leaning against him. She felt his warm fur, and closed her eyes. "Thank you so much."

She swore she heard him chuckle. "It's my job."

"Still...It's just..."

He pushed her off, backing away. She almost saw a flash of red under his eyes. "Call me a hard worker."


End file.
